


Love the One You’re With

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: And not really in a positive way, Comfort Sex, M/M, New Years, Not Beta Read, Past Malex, mention of 206 threesome, past echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Max misses Liz. Michael misses Alex.Max and Michael find comfort with each other
Relationships: Max Evans/Michael Guerin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	Love the One You’re With

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the song lyrics  
> “If you can’t be with the one you love, love the one you’re with”
> 
> Also, its New Years Eve & I’m tipsy

“This eggnog is making me horny.”

“ _ Everything _ makes you horny these days.”

“Do I hear sarcasm in Max Evans’ voice?”

“You’re the one drinking eggnog six days  _ after  _ Christmas…”

Michael shook his head and grabbed the bottle of acetone, poured the contents into the tumbler of eggnog he’d been nursing for the past twenty minutes then took another swig. Max wrinkled his nose in disgust before returning to the task at hand… pulling down the decorations Isobel had covered his home in.

“You know you could help,” Max snapped at Michael as he pulled on a line of tinsel.

“Yeah, I  _ could _ or I could keep drinking the eggnog you wanted me to get rid of… Oh wait, that  _ is _ my way of helping. You wanted it gone, it’s going.” Michael said before taking another mouthful.

“You have hands  _ and  _ powers. It’s not like you even have to get off your ass-”

“Now you’re encouraging me to use my powers? In front of you? In the safety of your house?” The sarcasm dripped from Michael’s voice as he looked up at Max, balancing on a ladder.

“ _ Michael _ ,” Max sighed.

“I know, I know… Only in the bedroom, right?”

Max lost his footing but Michael’s telekinesis stopped him from breaking a leg or his neck. He grabbed the rung and carefully climbed down before turning to look at Michael in shock.

“You know we don’t talk about that,  _ Michael _ ,” Max hissed.

“About how you love it when I pin you with my powers?” Michael teased. “How much you beg me to-”

“Michael!”

Max’s fist grasped the front of Michael’s shirt, pulled him close and he glared into his eyes but Michael wasn’t scared. He was used to Angry Max; he was very partial to Angry, Horny Max too. 

It didn’t take much to tip him into the latter mode these days.

“What?” Michael hissed at him. He liked to challenge Max.

“Get in the bedroom right now,” Max ordered. “And take off your clothes.”

“Not even a little foreplay?” Michael asked.

“If you’re not naked by the time I get in there…”

Michael nodded and headed into Max’s bedroom. He took the tumbler of eggnog with him and continued drinking it as he cast his shirt aside and kicked off his boots. He paused, listening to Max’s boots as he stomped around the living room. Michael smirked to himself. The sex was definitely hotter when Max was worked up and it didn’t take much for Michael to get him worked up these days.

He stripped down to his underwear then crawled into Max’s bed, placed the eggnog onto the bedside cabinet and knocked the picture frame. Michael grabbed it, to stop it falling and he couldn’t help gazing at the image inside of Liz.

Michael knew the heartache Max was feeling, he shared in his pain. Both men lamenting a lost love… At least Liz had left town, Max didn’t have to risk accidentally running into her and her new boyfriend every single day.

He put the frame back but when he looked up, Max was standing in the doorway, glaring at him.

“Don’t touch that,” Max tried to sound angry but Michael could hear the pain.

“I knocked it, accident, caught it from falling…”

“You want me to… move it?”

“Nah, it’s fine here.”

Michael placed the frame back beside the bed. He opened his mouth to say something but Max turned his back and sat down, began to remove his shoes. He stayed still, watching as Max slowly and methodically undressed before sliding into bed beside him.

A kiss that was strained, forced, yet welcomed by both. Neither was even sure who initiated it first. The mere acknowledgment of the photo, the slightest mention of Liz and their entire dynamic had shifted. Michael had been excited at the idea of rough, angry sex but Max was almost in tears now. He understood completely.

“Max?” Michael asked after he broke their embrace.

“What?” Max leaned in for another kiss but Michael raised a hand to his chest, keeping him at arm's length.

“We don’t have to do this tonight, you know?”

“You’re not letting  _ feelings  _ get in the way, are you?”

Michael wanted to say yes… He knew what they were doing wasn’t healthy, probably wasn’t even good for them and their fragile friendship and the last thing they should be doing is talking about it.

But not talking was what had gotten Michael into the situation in the first place… It was what had caused the wedge between him and Alex, had led to him constantly pushing Alex away until finally letting him go.

And Max… Max was an entirely different story.

“Look, you know I’ve done the whole comfort sex at the worst possible time thing before and…” he trailed off. This was completely different to that.

“I’m sorry,” Max whispered. “It’s just… I’d really, really wanted to spend New Year’s with Liz. I’d planned the entire thing and it was going to be romantic and…” he paused. “Now she’s halfway across the county and the only person who offers me pity sex is you.”

“It’s not pity sex, Max… besides, you’re the one who took Is’s words to heart… Save a horse, ride a cowboy… You know there  _ are  _ other cowboys in this town…”

“Not ones who… Get me…”

“Get you? Max, you’re… you’re… you know… attractive enough… I’m not the only one who’d… you know…”

“Work me over until I actually walk like a cowboy?”

“It was  _ one _ time, Max, and I got a little carried away…”

“I trust you, Michael.”

His words were barely audible but they echoed in Michael’s ears until they were practically ringing. He knew Max meant it but the words still felt foreign to him… he wasn’t used to hearing people say them to him.

“I just… I know this thing here with us is only temporary, so, if you don’t actually want this right now then we don’t have to…”

Max reached for Michael’s hand and stared into his eyes. The familiar intensity was back and Michael felt his own cock stirring.

“It’s New Year’s Eve and I want to fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked before.” Max hissed.

Michael’s immediate response was to wriggle free of his underwear and toss it across the room.

Their lips met in a deep kiss and they spent the next few moments rolling about in Max’s bed. Michael was quick to let Max take the lead, to call the shots. He was clearly trying to erase the idea of the New Year’s he’d wanted to have. Michael was just happy to not be celebrating another New Year’s Eve alone in his trailer, drinking beer then jacking himself off at midnight.

Since they were both already naked, there was very little foreplay. The kind Michael enjoyed, the act of slowly undressing for each other, kissing and caressing their body along the way. 

Their hands still reached for the other, Max tugging rather aggressively at Michael’s cock while Michael’s teeth left tiny marks upon Max’s neck.

This had all started in such an unconventional way; Max, drinking his heartbreak away. Michael coming over to drink with him, nursing his own pain over seeing how happy Alex was with someone else. They’d both been very drunk when Michael had jokingly told Max he needed to take a page from his and Isobel, try batting for the other team for a while. Max had laughed it off… then showed up at Michael’s two days later.

He’d expected it to be awkward but the sex was great… not the best he’d ever had (that honor belonged to Alex). It was just  _ different _ . Michael reasoned it was something to do with their alien DNA. The coupling seemed to last longer, the connection deeper, the refractory period practically non-existent.

Michael still lamented over Alex while Max longed for Liz but they both understood that about the other. That they were essentially just using each other for sex until they could finally go back to being with who they truly wanted.

Max was true to his word and he took his time to thoroughly prepare Michael for his New Years treat. He took  _ so _ long, working his lubed fingers in and out and stretching Michael’s hole, that he almost came from Max’s eager fingers alone.

He’d been on the very edge but he willed himself to hold on, wanting his first orgasm of the new year to be from riding a thick, hard cock.

He lay on his back, Max supporting his parted legs and he started to press inside him. Michael couldn’t help noticing the way Max’s eyes darted to the photo frame and back but he didn’t say anything. When Max started slamming into him, Michael could only cry out in pure ecstasy. He also swore a lot whenever Max fucked him but they’d laugh about it afterwards.

Michael turned to peek at the clock and realized it wasn’t even 11pm yet. They still had a long time to kill before the countdown to midnight. Would they have the energy or the stamina to maintain  _ this  _ until then?

The answer was no. Once Max knew he was close, he grasped Michael’s cock and began to work him back to the edge. As soon as Michael was close to the brink, Max began teasing his sweet spot and Michael let go. He came all over Max’s hand and chest, his muscles reacting and pushing Max to follow suit. His seed spilling forth and filling Michael in a way that he craved. He loved feeling so full.

Max collapsed on the bed beside him, laughing softly to himself.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve called me  _ that _ !” Max chuckled.

Michael blinked, unaware of what words had spewed from his lips during his orgasm.

“But at least you didn’t call me Alex this time.” He added.

Michael blushed. So yeah maybe the first few times he’d fucked Max he’d had to pretend he was someone else but he didn’t do that anymore.

“I need a drink before we continue,” Max said to him. “You?”

“I could use more nog,”

“You can get that yourself!”

Max slid out of bed, pulled on his robe and made his way to the kitchen for a beer. He opened the bottle and took a swig, eyeing the clock and the half pulled down decorations. Maybe they should’ve finished that task first?

A knock at the door caused him to pause. His heart leapt into his throat as he allowed himself to hope it was Liz while praying it wasn’t Isobel. Max headed to the door and opened it.

Alex Manes was standing on his front porch. He didn’t think the soldier even knew where he lived.

Alex’s eyes instantly scanned Max’s half naked body. Max subconsciously wrapped his robe tighter around himself.

“Uh, sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?” Alex asked him.

“No, I… uh… was about to go to bed, early night and all,” Max replied.

“Oh, right… I, uh, had to… uh…” Alex was stammering, seemingly having forgotten why he’d even stopped by.

“Alex?” Max asked him.

But Alex’s gaze was fixed upon Max’s neck… the bite marks that Michael had left multiple times upon his skin.

“I… Uh…” Alex paused. “You seem to have some big bedbugs out here.”

“What do you expect? We live in New Mexico!”

Alex appeared dubious.

“Fine, I’ll get the eggnog myself!”

Michael’s voice reached them before he did. Emerging from Max’s bedroom, completely naked with the empty tumbler in his hand, Michael stopped dead when he saw Alex in the doorway.

It was but a split second that Alex’s face showed the pain of seeing Michael with someone else before the familiar mask came down over his features.

“Please tell me I’m dreaming,” Michael opted to make a joke. “That you knew what my New Year’s wish was and you came running over to make it come true!”

Alex’s eyes darkened but there was a hint of jealousy behind his gaze.

“You’d have to be dreaming to think I’d do something like  _ that  _ ever again.” Alex snapped.

Max’s gaze shifted back and forth between Alex and Michael as he could feel the sexual tension in the room… the way Michael and Alex were eyeing each other…

“Maybe all you need is the right circumstances,” Max suggested.

Alex’s eyes darted to look at Max now who immediately opened his robe, his naked body now on display for Alex to see.

“Think about it, Alex,” Michael said. “Either walk out that door and forget everything you just saw…” he walked forward and took Max’s hand. “Or follow us into the bedroom for a very Happy New Year.”

“The choice is yours, Alex,” Max added.

They both backed away then turned and headed into the bedroom. Michael’s heart was racing, he wanted to tell Max to leave but he also wanted him to stay. He wanted Alex to follow them but he also wanted whatever Alex decided.

They slipped into the bedroom and sank down on the bed. Max squeezed Michael’s hand.

“You can go back out there alone and just talk to him,” Max said.

“Don’t you want… this?” Michael asked.

“Only if  _ both _ of you do.”

They waited. Michael felt less and less sure as the moments slipped away. The front door slammed shut and Michael’s heart dropped into his stomach as Max looked at him, apologetically.

“Guess we shouldn’t have put him on the spot like that,” Max said.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Alex said from the bedroom doorway.

Michael’s heart soared. Max’s cock stirred.


End file.
